Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah
カードファイト！！ヴァンガード ネオンメサイア |Row 2 title = Phonetic |Row 2 info = Gekijōban Kādofaito!! Vangādo Neon Mesaia |Row 3 title = Release Date |Row 3 info = September 13, 2014 (Roadshow; JP) May 2, 2015 (DVD/Blu-ray; JP)}} "Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah" is an animated movie based on the "Cardfight!! Vanguard" series featuring Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai as the protagonists. It will be in the roadshow along with Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: The Three Games. It was released on DVD and Blu-Ray in Japan on May 2nd (Retail price: 3800 yen for DVD and 6800 yen for Blu-ray). An English sub was shown on July 4, 2015 at the Anime Expo in Los Angeles, California. Synopsis The card game that gathered millions of players all over the world, and has become a part of everyday life. "Cardfight Vanguard". Through this game that has captivated the world, two card fighters, Aichi Sendou and Toshiki Kai, have met many friends and rivals, and grown. In the midst of his calm everyday life, from the bond he made with the unit "Blaster Blade", Aichi was entrusted with the wishes and prayers to save the Planet Cray from the brink of destruction, through a mysterious dream. In that dream, Takuto Tatsunagi announced an invite-only tournament, and invited both Aichi and Kai to take part in "Messiah Scramble". The first prize is the card named "Messiah", the name of a saviour that was heard in a dream. At the same time, there were many incidents of units disappearing from Vanguard cards throughout the world... The destruction of Planet Cray, the disappearance of the units... And the person that stood before the invitees, Kouji Ibuki. And so, the curtain rises, on the harshest battle ever for the team of Aichi and Kai. Full Movie Cast & Staff *Cast: **Tsubasa Yonaga **Takuya Satou **Izumi Kitta **Shizuka Ishikawa **Suzuko Mimori **Atsushi Abe **Toru Nara *Director: Shin Itagaki *Executive Producer: Kidani Takaaki *Original Work: Bushiroad *Screenplay: Mayori Sekijima *Animation: LIDENFILMS Characters *Aichi Sendou *Toshiki Kai *Kouji Ibuki *Taishi Miwa *Kamui Katsuragi *Misaki Tokura *Ren Suzugamori *Asaka Narumi *Tetsu Shinjou *Kyou Yahagi *Takuto Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi *Kourin Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Naoki Ishida *Emi Sendou *Shingo Komoi *Shin Nitta *Sub Manager *Mai Tobita *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Shizuka Sendou *Leon Soryu *Sharlene Chen *Jillian Chen *Gouki Daimonji *Nagisa Daimonji *Akari Yotsue *Christopher Lo *Lee Shenlon *Ali Pajeel *Kenji Mitsusada *Yuri Usui *Gai Usui *Olivier Gaillard *Philippe Neve *Ratie Curti *Nakamurabashi *Mark Whiting *Osamu Kishida and his brothers *Eru Nakagami and his team mates *Miyaji Academy's American Football Team *Kiriya Bidou *Hiromi Miyoji *Harumi Minami *Ayumu Mihama *Reiji Uno *Eiji Saga *MC Miya *Doctor O *Jun Mutsuki Other Video File:劇場版カードファイト!! ヴァンガード 特報|1st preview File:『劇場版カードファイト!! ヴァンガード』特報|2nd preview File:映画「劇場版カードファイト!! ヴァンガード」実写＆アニメ予告編 File:『劇場版カードファイト!! ヴァンガード』 ネオンメサイア ロングPV File:Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie Neon Messiah Opening (V-ROAD) Gallery CVMOV-Poster.png|The Three Games / Neon Messiah NeonMessiah-Poster.png|1st Poster NeonMessiah-Poster2.png|2nd Poster Trivia *This movie's story is slightly based on the second arc from Cardfight!! Vanguard Manga, where Ibuki is an antagonist, and uses Deletors, also his purpose is similar in this movie. *This movie takes place after Season 4, and marks the last individual arc with Aichi and his friends before the history of Cardfight!! Vanguard G. *During the production of the movie, the new director instructed the staff to omit explanations of skills and the like. His reasoning for this is that most people who would see the movie already know all of the effects. *Takuto originally wasn't supposed to make an appearance in the movie. External Links *Official Website Category:Movies